Naruto Story: Theatre Star
by witchtulle
Summary: "I can't believe I trusted them! What was I thinking? I've got to go...before it turns 5:00! Or else..." Naruto is just an anime/manga, what's so special? But what if there was a society that twisted things up, that had the magical power of theater to morph every special girl or boy into the Naruto world. Crazy. But when it happens to me, things get a bit more interesting.
1. Scene 1

Naruto Story: Twinkle, Twinkle Theatre Star

_Begin _

_"Lalalalalala…"_

_"Hm do da da de do da…"_

_The large stage curtains open with the maroon velvet stashing itself behind bright yellow ribbons, allowing the audience to see the stage. Lights. Camera. Action. Glitz and glamour of it all, so wonderful. _

_I guess my little sister has wanted to be an actress since forever. I'm not sure. She's always been crazy about everything and quite infatuated with talking and singing, a born actress. Okay she's still quite shy on stage and all but yeah…she's my little sister. I love her. That crazy thing. She thinks I'm crazy, I think she's crazy. It works. But anyways let me continue:_

_My little sister, that girl-look! Over in- by the side! Yup! That's her. Wearing the plaid pinafore and lots of Victorian pins. Mhm. She's playing this girl named Ellie, nicknamed after an Elephant- you know what? Let's call her Ellie. Yes. I like that. So Ellie is going to be this dead girl, haunting her mother. It's extremely weird, I know. And she travels through a fun filled ghostly adventure meeting Chinese Dynasty's and Sultans and all; going through time I guess. And it's sweet; this play. _

_But okay, okay you thought this was a Naruto story, right? Right. Don't blame you, the title doesn't lie. So yeah I guess I'll start off with the most loved/hated character in the whole Naruto universe to tell you my-our story. It didn't start yesterday and didn't start any time close to my birthday. But it all started with a little Elephant purse and a scarf and a crazy society called the Theatre Bunch…_

I breathed in deeply and slowly reached for the door of Class B Math with Mrs. Periwinkle. The whole school hallway was empty besides me. I closed my eyes, feeling the cold golden doorknob and then reopened my eyes to peer through the misty glass, trying to make out how many students were already in class on time.

Due to my mother's bad driving skills and timing I ended up on my first day at Fairview Arts International School thirteen minutes late, soiling my record and forever ruining my chances with the teachers. I sighed again and began opening the door, noticing the finely polished tile floor and atrocious smell of pencil shavings and dirty socks.

"Okay…you can do this." I said and 1…2…3 Open!

"So in Naruto I figured out-"

"Wait is it another spoiler? Gosh Riley-!"

"No, no, no, no, no! It's not a spoiler. It's about how Sasuke killed Itachi and then Itachi was resurrected-"

"Eek! What? Oh my gosh-! No you spoiled it Riley! God!"

"Whatever! You were bound to figure it sooner or later. Anyways you're the one doing injustice to me, I'm the one who's way past you- just drop the anime already, stick with the manga."

The other girl managed a weak smile. "Uh…I'd hate to miss anything-"

"Who's she?"

"New girl."

"Whatever."

A rapture of murmurs started playing almost on cue and made me blush beet red. I walked inside the classroom; my feet were covered in knee high argyle socks and knee-high boots. I was wearing the school uniform of a navy blue pencil skirt, navy blue blazer and white blouse. But feeling quite Parisian/ elegant/ school girl and being the Francophile I was, I even placed on my Beret straight from a Chanel workshop. Not sweatshop, workshop. My mother owns several. Which is another reason she's always so late with things; too busy running boutiques all across the world.

We had had yet another argument that last weekend about my clothes. Which right then felt better left in the racks of the Total Throw shop.

"Mother. Preppy is one my many styles which on account of my eclecticism from birth and experimentation with the most articulate and absurd of styles I'd think as my own rightful mother-"

"Alright, alright fashionista. We'll buy the uniforms." She sighed in defeat.

"Yesh!" I punched the air in triumph. "This is going to be the best first day of school ever!"

I stood there prim and still, not daring to collapse from embarrassment of being the only girl like _this_. My toes started to tingle like needles were stabbing it and my cheeks started blazing red. Everyone in the classroom- guys, girls, and teacher- looked at me with the weirdest of looks. Mrs. Periwinkle my new teacher cleared her throat and lowered her spectacles.

My first day at Fairview and things weren't looking so good. First of all I was wearing last year's school uniform which I thought would be really cool and vintage to wear but oh no that wasn't the case. It was as if everyone had came in from an award ceremony, I mean everyone looked so undone yet done. You know those movie stars look. Blech. But I looked too vintage, too different, too much like myself. This was something I was trying to run away from, something I was trying to escape. Trying to escape myself…

"You can take a seat now miss *S." She said. "You better have a good reason for not only starting school in inappropriate uniform attire but also being late..."

That's what I'll let you guys know about myself. I have a mom, a little sister named "Ellie" and that my name is *S (a.k.a not my real name). I'm doing it for your own good you know. You just can't know who I am or you'll…you'll…

I eyed the two girls who were just talking, seeing their short hair and multiple ear piercings. Gothic rich girls nonetheless. Their legs were covered in tights plastered in- what I remember now- as Naruto stickers. My heart skipped a little on thinking about my favorite anime/manga character. Maybe we could be friends.

I took an open desk plastered in gum wads and poetry fails, and sat down hurriedly, fumbling with my design book and then placing it into my book bag.

"Ahem!"

"Oh yes! My reason is uh- that we were stuck in traffic. I'm really sorry."

She smiled lightly. "Since it's your first day I'll let you off. But next time miss *S it's going to be…"

"Yes Mrs. Periwinkle."

I sighed and pulled out my Math textbook, secretly scanning my classroom. Everyone looked interesting. There was a pair of twins with identically dyed pink hair- or was that orange. There were the two girls clad in Goth- okay so I didn't stand out that much. And then a bunch of A-listers chewing gum rhythmically to the beat of their shoes.

"Welcome to Fairview Arts."

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." A boy in the class replied as the class erupted in laughter.

Mrs. Periwinkle frowned. "Let's hope so Gabriel. Let's hope so…"

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_SWOOSH!_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"Haa…"

I closed my eyes, smelling the purple lavenders swirling around my body and clinging to me. It had felt so freeing and baring. I felt so alone; in a good way and so relaxed. My insides tingled with excitement as I soothed the stinging on my cheek. The cut I had received was small, so tiny compared to the wounds I usually am inflicted with. But it hurt badly. The sting of it and then the smooth caress of warm water on my cut was a wonderful, enlightening feeling. I felt like a child and I really couldn't have cared less than. I heaved in and out and let myself fall into the warm water.

_Plop_

My hair floated around my face and made me look like some type of gypsy. Crazy how I think and no one ever asks me or notices or even thinks about me of, all people, thinking and contemplating. Sure I'm smart but…

Slowly I recoil from the warmth to see my little paradise. It's like my drug, what keeps me going. Sweet little paradise. I've set it with a few stolen lanterns (I secretly paid the shop owner back) and the basic music of crickets is enough to calm me. I'm so weak to all this. It's weakness. It's peril. It's the most silent of wars and pains and agonies of man. It smelled like my mother and my home. Home…Mother…I bit the insides of cheek and held back the crying and lump in my throat. Had it really been that long since I've seen her sweet face? My Kaa-san.

_Drip_

_Plip_

_Drip_

Walking out of my "little paradise" I grabbed my towel that was hanging on a lower branch of a tree and wrapped it around my lower parts after softly drying my hair. With an orderly, but lazy, snap of my fingers the lanterns slowly dissipated into blackness. Darkness. Midnight. One by one they disappeared into the fog of this waterfall as I allowed them to stay in the water. I scanned the area, lazily and then ran a hand through my tousled hair.

Darkness.

Light.

Water.

Fire.

Burning.

Cooling.

Soothing.

What's the difference?

I sigh…

_ Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de_

_Umareta hikari ima, hanatou_

_Kohakuiro no yuuyake ni somerareta machi wa_

_Kanashii hikari to kage utsushite ita_

_Ikutsu mono kiseki no ito_

_Tsunagatte karamatte tadoritsuita yo_

_Hajimeru no wa ima, kono basho kar-_

"Kaa-san…"

Looking up I saw little transparent circles blurring my vision. They fell down and as they did tears welled up in my eyes, and then burned down my cheeks. I squinted and bit my lower lip, trying extremely hard to hold back everything; anything. But I couldn't that day. I was too overwhelmed and frustrated with this world. This dark, dark world.

"Kaa-san…" I cried softly and craned my neck back. "Nii-san."

The fog had cleared from me using my Fire Technique to make the water warm and I could see the sky, a twinkling starry blue/black. Never-ending. Painless. Dead. Slowly, as if not to wake anyone at that time of night, the stars started to appear with opulent shine.

The tears had stopped and then I was just blankly staring at the sky. Watching it like a…play. A performance. Something about to happen- a shooting star goes by.

_"Make a wish Sasuke."_

I bit harder on my pale lip. "I…wish- I wish all you were still around."

"I wish you were still around."

_Ting_

The shooting star vanished and became nothing more than a memory. A sad memory. But also the night of everything. The night of the performance, when a lot of my wishes came true and a lot of them died. Down the rabbit hole.

I had gotten up, stretched my arms and then gazed down at the sleeping village of Konohagakure. It seemed to melt and morph into streets once lined with clothes and venders into puffy clouds, floating about. The lights and wires making the city run transformed into fairy lights and made me remember Sakura-chan. I saw the ramen shop and smiled a happy smile. I felt happy but at the same time pestered and angry with myself, this village; Sasuke.

"Wonder what he's doing." I said aloud, to myself then laughed softly. "Probably sleeping..." I gazed around once more at the village up high on my water tower perch and finally decided on leaving. "Hmm…tired."

Carefully I jumped down across building after building till I reached my apartment.

"Hwah!" I yawned. "Boy am I pooped. Wonder what that mission gramma Tsunade was talkin' about is like. Well…better get my sleep."

And then I entered my apartment and slumped onto my bed, took off my orange jacket, not knowing how significant a single star could be and…

"Good-night." I said and fell asleep.

"Darn it. Why me? Why. Why. Why?!" I had said rubbing my temples furiously as I stared at the school theatre in total fear. "Why did I say 'Hi'? Why oh why?"

I had been minding my own business, stuffing different text books into my empty locker while trying to keep a low profile when out of the blue the two girls from Mrs. Periwinkle's class popped up. I lowered my head and didn't bother to make eye contact with them at all. They didn't seem that friendly and trying to make friends with mean girls wasn't on my agenda. So I lowered my head, staring at my boots, and then biting my lip I tried to retreat.

That's until they stopped me and asked my name and all. It went a little like this.

Me: Hi.

Them: What's your name/ Love your pins!

Me: Thanks/ It's *S

Them: Ooh exotic.

Me: {smile}

Okay it sounds like a normal conversation going on there right? Well wrong. After that they slipped me a note with a drawing of a boy. After slipping the note to me and sharing a smirk with each other the two girls- Riley and Rwanda- left, curiosity and happiness building in me. Oh my gosh I might have friends! Oh my god! I'm not a total recluse. And of course after acting like such a weird-o, air punching and smiling wildly at myself, whilst kids stared at me in total pity like I was an idiot, I finally settled down, peeled the tiny Naruto Sticker off and hungrily read the note.

**DEAR READER, YOU HAVE BEEN SELECTED TO JOIN US. YES, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO WE ARE. BUT WE'VE KNOWN ABOUT YOU AND HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU. TAKE THIS IN LIGHTLY AND DON'T TELL A SINGLE LIVING SOUL. **

**HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF THE THEATRE BUNCH? RING ANY BELLS? WELL WE'RE OFFERING YOU A SPOT IN OUR SOCIETY, BUT IT'S A SECRET. DON'T TELL OR ELSE…**

**CONTACT US AT THE SCHOOL THEATRE TODAY AT 5:00 AND YOU'LL SEE WHAT WE HAVE IN STORE FOR YOU. BE CAREFUL NO ONE SEE'S YOU ENTER AND REMEMBER WHAT THE PASSWORD IS BECAUSE AFTER AN HOUR IT VANISHES: ****_OTURAN_****.**

**BYE **

'Bye' I read in my head noticing the small circle looking to be some sort of emblem, of a lot of geometric shapes twirled around a mask and pair of tiny Noir movie stars. It looked fascinating and wonderful and mysterious.

I threw my bag over one shoulder and went over to physics class.


	2. Scene 2

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"If you keep sneaking out all the time I'll suspect you've left and send a whole group-"

"Listen." I said, not in the mood for arguing. "I was just 'out'. It's none of your business."

He placed a gloved hand on his mask, as if he was the one frustrated by me. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. No time to think, just sleep, sleep, sleep. He grabbed my shoulder sharply, forcing me to stare at him.

"Take something seriously…" He said his voice anything but playful. "I don't like to be told what to do."

I switched glances to behind, my bed calling to me. So I sighed nodded and pushed him away so I could happily venture to my semi-soft bed. It was the only thing next to my "little paradise" that I admired profoundly. I needed my sleep…

Carefully padding across the familiar echoing, deep, darkness of that "cave" which was supposed to be considered my home, I finally reached my room. I felt the curves of the wall change and the smoothness subside, more like a cement of some sort. That's when I felt a giant empty hole.

You should know, my eyes were supposed to be healing and getting better but every night I disobeyed my set rules and ventured somewhere I hoped Madara couldn't find me. If I were to stay there all night in that isolated rat hole eating and sleeping and living and breathing- god, I'd have become mental. Sometimes I still think I am, though I'd never admit it.

"Why's my door open?" I said hearing Madara's foot steps behind me. "Who went in my room?"

"I did." He said.

"Hn." I wanted to scream at him and kill him for some reason, right then and there. But I wasn't in the mood. I was way too tired and I guessed I'd figure out in the morning.

"Nighty night Sasuke-kun." Zetsu said, his voice making me remember that retched snake…

The doors of the theatre were huge double doors plastered in a red type of thick paint and gold embroidery. There were dragons and intertwining people dancing to a silent music in the gold embroidery and floral appliqué. I stood on tip toes trying to peek inside the tiny hole in the middle of that huge pair of doors. On my left there was a black rope ready to be pulled with a gold tassel on the end and red string lacing up the rope. Then there was the emblem or symbol of this so called Theatre Bunch group, placing directly on the porcelain fawn and giraffe with the words Enter at Your Own Risk on a little wooden sign.

"Darn it. Why me? Why. Why. Why?!" I had said rubbing my temples furiously as I stared at the school theatre in total fear. "Why did I say 'Hi'? Why oh why?"

I eyed the corridor, completely empty and disserted apart from a janitor cleaning up. Granted this place and whole organization/group/secret society looked really interesting but I was scared by what they meant by they already knew me and all.

"What's wrong with me? Get a grip *S…at least it's better than your last school." I said remembering the password they gave me. "Oturan. Yeah that's it."

Carefully, I gulped, and then pulled the tasseled rope. It did say you could pull it right? I thought nervously. I scanned the empty corridor, now completely empty. I gulped down hardly again and then pulled the rope.

Nothing.

"Hm. Wonder what's-"

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DING DONG!**

"Huh?!" I gasped and quickly covered my ears from the horrendously off beat door bell.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DING DONG!**

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DING DONG!**

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DING DONG!**

Finally it subsided and I removed my hands looking around to see anything different.

Nothing.

"Hm, that's weird."

"STATE YOUR PURPOSE!"

"Ah!"

I look around trying to find the source and am met with a tiny box with what looked to be a speaker in it.

"STATE YOUR PURPOSE, MORTAL!"

"Eh, uh…ur. I was sent a note…and…"

"STATE THE PASSWORD OR YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"Oturan!"

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S THE WRONG PASSWORD! WAHAHAHA!"

I frowned. "Hey that is the right password! It was on my note! And by the way the note never disappeared it just started smoking up and then I had to throw it away."

"AHAHAH- UH YEAH…what? Oh she's supposed to be here? Okay alright I'll let her in. Sheesh. EHEM! YOU SHALL PASS!"

_Creeek_

Slowly the doors opened.

"Nani?!"

"I'm sorry Naruto they already left…"

"B-b-but! I thought they were supposed to wait for me! How could they leave me?!"

"Ahem. I guess they couldn't wait for you any longer. Anyways…"

"But gramma Tsunade! I need to go on this mission. Please!" I begged.

"No, you'll just have to wait."

Turns out, I was late that morning and weirdly slept way past 3:00. We were all supposed to leave at around 8:00 in the morning.

"Darn it!" I yelled and kicked a stone. "I can't wait three days to go on the 'special mission' with Captain Yamato. Ugh! That'll take forever!"

I sighed and faltered. But when I thought about it carefully, which I'd been doing a lot, I didn't really feel like going on another mission. I'm actually a little glad they left me, I thought. Yeah!

A huge grin spread across my face a little, I guess, too fake as I strolled around the village.

"Hello Naruto!"

"Naruto over here!"

"Hey look its Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Hey hero!"

"Can I have your autograph-"

"Hey you guys!" I waved back bashfully. I was still getting used the whole being a village hero thing.

I ducked behind a few wires and alleys till I reached a market area. People yelled as I maneuvered through and fro the bustling village. It was Friday which meant that the traveling Circus and Farmers Market came into town. Lavish settings of fruits and vegetables lined the streets. Colorful vivid clothes with beads and mirrors streamed the stalls. Women wore beautiful dreamy flows of skirts and men laughed while drinking wildly. Children were laughing about and playing merrily. I smiled as they played around whilst I passed them by.

Weird...I don't usually come to these places, I thought. Let alone have the patience to find them.

"Tickets! Get your tickets right here! Tickets get your tickets right here for the best performance this world has ever seen! Based on the tale of an Elephant who travels across the world to fulfill his dream to become human. Everyone will be there! Everyone! Come one, come all..."

"Hmm..." I went over to the man and gave him the money for the ticket, receiving a silver piece of paper with a little emblem of some animals and weird creatures mixed into a type of stamp or symbol. Interesting.

"Why?"

"It was my idea!" Zetsu yelled in his happier voice.

"There's someone there that I need to be eliminated and I want to test your skills without eyesight." Madara said. "Well I don't exactly need them eliminated but...that's for me to know."

I frowned. "Fine...it'll give me something to do at least." I said and snatched the slipper paper away from him, noticing through my glasses that it was silver.

"You'll portray a blind, rich man and you'll scope the scene. Look out for a man in a bowler hat and a red rose...but you can't see him...so look out for a deep accent." He says.

I nodded and brushed past him.

"Oh and one last thing..."

"Hn."

"Be careful you don't look into his eyes."

Cockily I walked away, not even listening fully to what he said.


	3. Scene 3

"New girl…"

"Who is she?"

"Why's she here?"

"Saji probably invited her and his lackey's..."

As I trailed down the long path in the school's theater I noticed the voices and whispers of suspicion flood through my ears. I slouched down to somehow avoid all of the attention. That theater was magnificent. The ceiling was high and draped in red curtains and floral appliqué. There were hundreds of seats with green ribbons tied to the backs of each chair and then the long path coming from the double doors to the stage was a darkly printed carpet with a few holes and patches that looked as if from a grandmother's quilt.

"You're here!" A booming voice bellowed through the throng of eccentrically dressed students. "How I've been waiting *S! Haha!"

"Um…" I tried looking over the heads, trying to locate the man's voice.

"Let me through, let me through! C'mon!"

To my right a man about seven feet of height and dressed in a long coat came bursting through a bowler hat covering his long black hair. Slowly he pushed through the people as if mere ants to him and came closer to me.

"Uh…" The man looked up and instantly what I thought of doing was duck and hide from him. "Hello?"

I was too startled by his face and questions were rolling around in my head carelessly with no answer. How does he know my name? Why am I here? I'll be late…

"Welcome *S! You've certainly given us some trouble haven't you? Traveling willy nilly without any concern of your dear father's plans? Haha!" The hefty man laughed once again. "Hmm…you've grown quite a bit since our last encounter haven't you? How old are you now?"

"Fif-fifteen." I stuttered.

He laughed a booming, echoing laugh once again as if everything was the funniest thing in the world. "My, my have you grown…"

The man, or my "father", wiped his brow dabbing it with a little lace napkin and then started removing his heavy looking coat to reveal a dated ensemble playing an ode to the 1800's. Out of nowhere he pulled a pipe and began spewing white, chalky smoke nonchalantly.

"How do you know my name? Who- Who are you?" I almost didn't want to hear that answer.

He clapped his large gloved hands and as he opened them a bunch of stars twirling around a dress appeared. One of the most gorgeous dresses I had ever seen in my life to be exact and it had just appeared in that weird man's hands; like magic.

"Let the show begin…"

"People please! Take your seats! The show will begin in a few minutes! Ay! You! I see you! Get over here…" The manager of the theater said directing customers and famous kings and queens- was that the Raikage?- to their seats.

I sighed and ran a lazy hand through my hair, adjusting my glasses as well. Being blind- pretending of course- is quite easy. Especially when you really can see still and everyone thinks you're blind. I crossed my arms and slouched a bit in my Premium-Front-Seat-Ticket chair and scanned the area. How the heck am I supposed to find a bowler hat man if practically every man here is wearing one? I thought.

Well that is except for a few…

"Places people!" The stage director said in the back motioning to a clueless looking girl to just stand in place. She was wearing unusual clothes and looked out of order. "Showtime starts in 5!"

'Maybe this will be okay.' I thought. 'Maybe.'

"Um…excuse me." I looked up noticing a girl about my age standing there.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes?"

"Is this seat…uh…taken?" She seemed flustered, a blush covering the most of her small face.

"No."

"Oh? Oh! Then-then you wouldn't m-mind me sitting here?" A giggle escaped her lips.

I sighed inwardly and nodded. "I would mind."

Her smile faltered. "O-oh…I'm sorry then." And left.

Even when I'm blind…just so annoying.

"So you really saved the _entire _village?!"

"Yup! 'ttebayo!" I said cheerfully to the pair next to me.

It was a grandfather with a fuzzy caterpillar like mustache and his grandson. Both were apparently fans of me and asked right away for my autograph which I sheepishly gave after several plea's and puppy dog eyes.

"Well my boy! That's someone you ought to look up to, I'd say." The grandfather said.

"Yeah grandpa!" The little boy said and then turned back to me. "I'm gonna grow up ta be just like you Naruto!" And gave me a thumbs up.

"Ah, sheesh you guys are making me blush. Haha!"

"Haha!"

"Quiet down you guys the shows starting!" The grandfather said and the whole theater became quiet and dim.

"W-wait! What?!"

"That's right! You heard me! We need you because of your wonderful acting skills for our society and you're perfect *S, my dear. With your already obsessive love of that anime show Naruto-"

"Hey!"

"You'll be perfect for the role of Ellie the elephant who meets Naruto Uzumaki!"

"B-but…"

"Only you can do it and it's quite easy!" The man boomed again. "This play is our ticket to yet another anime realm! Ah- last year was Shakespeare and the year before that was Bleach and Yugioh-"

"Are you crazy?! Anime?! You're doing a play about Anime?! God, I'm leaving- Hey!"

"You can't leave just yet. The show's about to begin daughter dear…Rwanda and Riley will help you change into your outfit…" His face grew dark.

"W-wait! I'll comply! I promise! Please! N-no! No!"

4…3…2…1! And before I knew it I was on stage the beautiful dress around me, elephant ears stuck to the sides of my auburn/black hair, and my school bag slashed across my shoulders. My legs jiggled and my heart pounded crazily as I saw the crowd below me and the weird students dressed as trees and flowers to my right and left. The man with the bowler hat smirked and suddenly threw a gust of wind my way chanting something…

"All the world's a stage…"

Wait! I've heard this before! But before I could say a thing or hear the chanting my lips were stretched and my mouth was wide open as a beautiful singing of some sorts that was somehow deep in me, let loose and free.

I almost didn't recognize it. "Born and raised. Blood and suffering. Cold and lonely I feel.

Somehow down, I walked away, from home… But through my suffering, venturing from home.

I saw a light and went straight to it."

The audience clapped and I opened my eyes, too flustered by the suddenness of everything and looked out towards the audience. What's happening? What's going on? How can this be me? What did I just sing?! But this is the part you've wanted to hear right? The climactic point to this play…when I meet…

**BOOOM!**

The audience didn't even flinch as the booming went and I shook my head noticing myself the only one out of order, out of place. My hands looked weird as I brought them up to my face and everyone looked fake and weird.

That's when I knew something was wrong when I saw a familiar, all too familiar, spiky haired blonde. The hair so striking and gravity defying that I knew straight from looking that it was…

"Naruto!" I gasped wide-eyed and almost fainted.


End file.
